


On My Own

by orphan_account



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Sad, Songfic, hot hot not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwtfUwI76sg )</p><p>"I miss him."</p><p>a bit on the sadder side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Own

You walked down the sidewalk, the rain splashing on your boots and your mascara running down your cheeks. You began to remember a song, faintly.

And you sang it.

"And now I'm all alone again, nowhere to turn, no one to go to," you whispered. You thought of your crush, Barry, wishing you could turn to him.

"Without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello to." You hated calling Barry your crush. 'Crush' is a horrible word for someone you like.

"But now the night is near, and I can make-believe he's here..," you said, imagining the Barry you fell in love with, joking next to you and making you laugh.

"Sometimes I walk alone at night, when everybody else is sleeping," you said, not really singing. It was night now, almost 12 A.M. Not too late for you, but late for others.

"I think of him and then I'm happy with the company I'm keeping," you said, quietly now. You wished he was here. You wiped a tear off onto your jacket, and sniffed.

"The city goes to bed, and I can live inside my head." You weren't paying attention to the song, but you knew it by heart so you didn't need to. You were just looking at your make-believe Barry, cracking stupid jokes about the rain.

"On my own, pretending he's beside me," you said, then looked at the Barry beside you.

"All alone, I walk with him 'til morning," you sang to your imaginary Barry.

"Without him, I feel his arms around me." You imagined Barry hugging you now, in the pouring rain and the cold wind. You smiled.

"And when I lose my way I close my eyes, and he has found me," you sang at your normal volume, tearing your eyes from your Barry.

"In the rain, the pavement shines like silver," you said louder, and noticed the shining sidewalk.

"All the lights are misty in the river." You didn't find a river, but a stream of water going to the drainage pipe. That counts, right?

"In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight." You looked at the buildings you were passing. They looked like they were full of starlight.

"And all I see is him and me forever and forever!" you yelled, looking at your Barry. He wasn't there.

"And I know it's only in my mind, that I'm talking to myself and not to him..," you said, looking away from where Barry used to be.

"And although I know that he is blind!" you yelled, looking up.

"Still I say there's a way for us..," you looked down, lowering your voice.

"I love him!" you screamed, pain in your voice.

"But when the night is over, he is gone... The river's just a river..," you said, wiping rain(and tears) off of your face, smearing some of your make up.

"Without him, the world around me changes! The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers!" you yelled, then looked around you and noticed no one was walking on the sidewalk. You imagined some people though, and then the lyrics fit more.

"I love him!" you yelled again, running from the spot you were in previously.

"But every day I'm learning, all my life I've only been pretending..," you looked back to your side when you said 'pretending,' and Barry reappeared. You slashed your hand through the air, making him disintegrate. 

"Without me, his world will go on turning! A world that's full of happiness that I have never known!" you screamed, crying. You missed him you missed him you missed him.

"I love him," you whispered.

"I love him," you whispered again.

"I love him..," you whispered for the last time, wiping tears off your face. 

"But only on my own..," you said, crying. 

You continued walking.

**Author's Note:**

> ive never seen/heard of this movie/play but the soundtrack is nice.


End file.
